


Closure

by samandbucky



Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Buck's moved on from Abby. He's not thought about her since she left, and that's mostly because hehasmoved on, in a happy relationship with Eddie. Things have been going so well. Until Abby shows up in his life again one day.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107242
Comments: 5
Kudos: 327
Collections: 9-1-1 ▶ Edmundo "Eddie" Diaz / Evan "Buck" Buckley





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> I have just finished watching 9-1-1 and 9-1-1 Lonestar for the first time and I am obsessed!!!

“Dude. Awesome job, Christopher!” Buck grins as he high fives the nine year old, after successfully throwing the football without any fails. “You’re getting better at this.”

“Better than you?” Christopher asks confidently as he looks up at Buck.

“Whoa,” Buck says as he holds up his hands, making an offended face. “Let’s not get carried away here.” He smiles when he hears Christopher giggle.

“Buck?”

Buck blinks a few times when he hears a woman’s voice call his name. He looks over and freezes when he sees none other than Abby, his ex-girlfriend from nearly two years ago, she had completely left him alone for months and never came back, forcing Buck to move on even though he was still in love with her. Buck hasn’t heard from her since he said goodbye to her at the airport.

Buck almost completely forgot about her now that he’s in a stable relationship with a man who has an amazing kid that Buck adores, his job is going steady at the firehouse. Buck has absolutely no idea why she’s back all of a sudden, but he’s not very happy.

“I know that voice from anywhere. I can’t believe it’s you,” Abby says, taking a step closer, but Buck instantly takes a step backwards. Abby frowns at his action. “Buck?”

“A- A- Ab-?”

“Buck,” Christopher whines as he tugs on Buck’s shirt. “I wanna go on the swings.”

Buck blinks a few times as he looks down at Christopher. “Yeah- Yeah we will, bud, I promise,”

“Who’s this?” Abby asks curiously, nodding towards Christopher.

Buck hesitates, glancing at Christopher. “Christopher,” he says, but Christopher doesn’t say anything, which is unusual because Christopher is usually a very polite and friendly boy. Buck assumes he’s heard Buck and Eddie talking about her in the past..

“Are you babysitting for someone?” Abby asks curiously.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business,” Buck snaps. “Come on, Chris. Let’s go-”

“Buck, wait, please just-” Buck sighs as he looks over at Abby, looking unimpressed. “You’re upset. Look, I know it’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other-“

“Been awhile since-?” Buck asks angrily. He’s trying to remain calm right now because he knows Christopher is beside him and will sense that he’s upset, but seeing Abby has brought back so many emotions he’s tried to hide. “You left me for Europe _two years ago_ and you have the nerve-“

“Buck-“

Buck nervously looks over and takes a deep breath when he sees Eddie walking up to him with worry in his eyes, with three water bottles in his arms. _No, no, no_. This is not good. Eddie knows all about Abby, and he’s definitely not her biggest fan. Buck can’t blame him though. He just doesn't want to cause a big scene in a public park right now.

Eddie looks over and stiffens when he sees Abby. He glances over at Buck before looking down at Christopher. “Here bud,” he says, handing Christopher a water bottle. He stands straight again.

Abby clears her throat, looking at Buck again. Buck honestly just wishes that she would leave already. “I’m sorry. I seem to be interrupting something, but I was hoping we could talk?”

Buck steps forward. “I have nothing to say to you,” he hisses.

Abby opens her mouth to say something in reply, but Buck turns to look at Eddie. “Hey, Christopher was talking about going on the swings before we leave?”

“Absolutely, and here’s your water,” Eddie says, handing Buck his water bottle. “Let’s do those swings, huh Christopher?” Eddie smiles softly at his son. “Come on, Buck.” He and Buck start leading the way towards the swings, Christopher taking the lead as excitement rushes through him.

“Buck!” Abby shouts, throwing an arm in the air.

Eddie glances back at Abby, glaring at her. “Don’t, Buck. Ignore her,” he whispers as he places his hand comfortingly on Buck’s back. “Don’t let her ruin our day off.”

“Why is she back?” Buck asks, looking at Eddie. “Everything was going so well.”

“They can still go well,” Eddie whispers, leaning over to kiss Buck’s cheek, knowing full well that Abby is still watching them, but he doesn’t care. He and Buck have been out for a while, and everyone knows that they’re together. Well, everyone except for Abby. “You don’t want her back in your life, and that’s okay.”

“Buck, can you push me?” Christopher asks when they finally reach the swings.

Buck looks over and smiles at Christopher. “Yeah, of course, bud. How high do you wanna go?”

“High!” Christopher exclaims excitedly as he throws his arms up.

“You got it,” Buck leans down and picks Christopher up, placing him on the swing. “Ready?” Buck asks, slowly backing up as he grips onto the swing. “Hold on tight.”

“Don’t let go, Christopher,” Eddie warns, smiling fondly at the sight.

“I got it, dad!”

“And go!” Buck shouts as he releases Christopher, chuckling when he hears Christopher giggling.

“I’ll never get tired of this,” Christopher says as he walks over towards Buck.

“Tired of what?” Buck asks as he looks over at Eddie, still pushing Christopher.

“Seeing how good you are with Christopher. It brings me joy,” Eddie tells him. He leans over and softly kisses Buck. “And I appreciate you for taking such good care of him.”

“You only did that because Abby’s over there,” Buck raises his eyebrows at Eddie.

“As if you’re complaining,” Eddie grins, and kisses Buck again.

Buck tries to forget about Abby after that encounter. He tries to focus on his job, on his relationship and spend time with Christopher. But all he can think about is how she shows up after two years without saying anything to him, and it’s driving him insane. It’s getting in the way of his work.

“Alright, what is going on with you, Buck?” Hen asks a few days later when Buck’s at the firehouse. He’s been sitting at the kitchen table, sitting lazily on a chair with his arms crossed, glaring at the wall. “I mean, you stare at that wall any harder and you might burn a hole in it.”

Buck blinks a few times, and then he runs a hand over his face with frustration, not saying anything.

Hen raises her eyebrows as she looks over at Eddie, who’s standing at the sink. “Eddie?”

Eddie sighs as he glances over at Buck, before looking back over at Eddie. “Abby,” is all he says. “Uh... we ran into her while we were at the park the other day. She wanted to talk.”

“You’re kidding,” Hen says. “Well, that certainly explains why he’s been off the past few days.”

“Yup, that’s it,” Eddie sighs softly, leaning against the counter. “Can’t get him out of this funk. I’m not mad, you know? I understand. The way she left him like that and then she suddenly shows up in his life again. Talk about frustrating. I would be upset too.”

Hen sighs as she walks over to Eddie. “I think he needs closure,” she says. “He may have moved on, and he’s clearly happy with you and Christopher. But, he never got closure from Abby.”

“You think he should talk to her?” Eddie asks nervously.

“Yes,” Hen replies. “You trust him to talk to her alone, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. I trust _him_ ,” Eddie says as he looks over Buck, biting his lip softly. “It’s her I don’t trust. What if she tries to make a move on him?”

“You’ll just have to trust that Buck won’t give in to her,” Hen says.

Eddie slowly nods, and then he pushes himself up, and slowly walks over to Buck. He leans down and gently wraps his arms around Buck from behind. “Hey. Think it’s time we head home,”

Buck instantly melts into Eddie’s touch. “Don’t wanna. Sleepy,”

Eddie chuckles. “You can sleep on the way home. Promise,” he says, kissing Buck’s cheek. “Come on, Sleepyhead.” He helps Buck out of his seat. “Say goodbye to Hen.”

“Goodbye to Hen,” Buck mumbles as he leans against Eddie.

Hen laughs at Buck’s clear sleepy response. “Have a good night Buck. Good job today,”

~~~~

Buck doesn’t know what to think at first when Eddie suggests that he talks to Abby, get some closure. He’s mad at first. Because _how could_ Eddie suggest such a thing after the way Abby left him?

Abby doesn’t deserve his time. Buck’s moved on. He’s totally moved on from Abby.

“Thanks for meeting with me, Buck,” Abby says as she walks up to the park bench Buck’s sitting on.

Buck slowly sits up. “You’ve got ten minutes, so you better get what you have to say out now,” he says. “I’ve got a new life now, Abby. I’ve got a boyfriend. A kid who needs me. A job…”

“Look Buck,” Abby sighs, walking over to sit down beside Buck. She pauses for a moment, and then she looks over at Buck with a frown. “Did you say you have a boy- boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Buck says confidently. “Is there a problem with that?”

“No, of course not. It’s just… you’re gay now?” Abby asks.

Buck rolls his eyes. “That’s such an insensitive thing to say to someone, Abs. I’m not gay. I’m… bisexual,” he says. He looks over at Abby. “But, we’re not here to talk about my sexuality, are we?”

“No,” Abby replies, though Buck can tell she wants to say more on the fact that he has a boyfriend now. “Okay. I just… wanted to say I’m sorry. For everything. For leaving-”

“I don’t care that you left, Abby. I understand, especially after everything you went through with your mom, you deserved a little vacation. It’s the fact that I waited for months, and didn’t receive a single phone call, not even a text or email from you. It’s like you completely vanished. Like we never… happened,”

“Buck, what we had was so special to me, and I’ll never forget the way things ended,” Abby says, gently placing a hand on Buck’s arm. “You didn’t deserve any of that, and I’m sorry. I hope you can forgive me. Maybe not right now, but hopefully eventually.”

Buck sighs, leaning back against the bench. “Eventually,” he says.

“I’m glad you’re happy Buck,” Abby says. “Your boyfriend seems nice, and that kid…”

“Yeah, Eddie’s not your biggest fan,” Buck says, looking at Abby. “I might have ranted about you to him when we first met, when I was still… getting over you.”

“Wow,” Abby chuckles. “I haven’t even properly met the guy and he already hates my guts, huh?”

“Sorry,” Buck apologizes sincerely. “Totally my fault.”

“No, don’t apologize,” Abby shakes her head. “You had every right to rant about me.”

“Look,” Buck sighs, pushing himself up. “I’m not saying I forgive you, okay? But… I’m _working_ on it.” He then pushes himself up onto his feet, looking down at Abby, much more calmer than he was earlier. “Things are gonna be tough between you and me for a while. But, not forever.”

“I can live with that,” Abby says as she looks up at Buck.

“Good,” Buck says, feeling slightly better than he did when he first arrived at the park. He glances down at the watch on his wrist and sighs when he sees the time. “Uh, crap. Sorry to cut this short. I gotta go now. It’s gonna be dinner time soon and I gotta get back before Eddie starts cooking. Be glad that you never have to eat one of his meals.” He grins, and looks down, blinking a few times when he sees Abby looking slightly uncomfortable. “Uh, right. Sorry. You probably don’t wanna hear about my very domestic life with my boyfriend right now. Got it. Uh, see you ‘round Abs.”

“Good to see you too Buck,”

Buck gives her one last smile before taking off towards his car.

Buck is all smiles when he walks into Eddie’s house. He’s feeling a lot better than when he left.

“Oh thank God. You haven’t started cooking yet,” Buck says when he sees Eddie standing in the kitchen, phone in his hands. Eddie looks up and smiles when he sees Buck. Buck instantly walks over to him and kisses him a few more times, each kiss with passion.

“Wow. You’re in an awfully good mode. The talk went well, I take it?” Eddie asks.

“It was okay. I mean, we didn’t talk that much. But, I didn’t want to be there for much longer because it’s so awkward talking to her,” Buck whines. “I’m not… I’m not mad at Abby. At least, I’m not mad anymore, because I have no reason to hold a grudge against her when I’ve moved on from her. I’ve completely moved on from her. I’ve got the man of my dreams right here.”

Eddie grins. “Damn right,” he says, pulling Buck into another kiss.

“Dad!” Christopher shouts from the kitchen, causing the two to pull away. “I’m hungry!”

Eddie laughs. “Think you can cook? He’s been asking for those damn dinosaur nuggets again,”

“Hey, those dinosaur nuggets are the best,” Buck playfully pokes Eddie in the chest, before heading towards the living room, where Christopher is sitting on the couch. “Hey bud.”

Christopher looks up and smiles when he sees Buck. “Does this mean you’re cooking tonight?”

Buck grins and looks over as Eddie throws his arms up in surrender, making Buck laugh. He looks back at Christopher and ruffles his hair. “Yeah, Chris. We don’t have to endure your dad's awful cooking again.”

“My cooking is not that bad,” Eddie groans.

“My stomach would disagree with that statement,” Buck says as he stands straight again, looking over at Eddie and smirking. “I’ll make dinner. You be a good boy while I cook and maybe I’ll give you an extra dinosaur chicken nugget or two.” He laughs when Eddie pushes him playfully as he walks over towards the couch, and then he makes his way to the kitchen.

“Does this mean Buck isn’t sad anymore dad?” Buck hears Christopher ask, which melts his heart.

“What? Of course not,” Eddie replies. “Trust me, you don’t have to worry about Buck.”


End file.
